Le démon des glaces éternels
by Narue
Summary: Naruto est l'héritier désigné de kyûbi, après la mort de celui-ci et celle de sa mère il vivra pendant 15 ans avec jiraya... que se passera-t'il après? Abandon
1. Chapter 1

Le démon des glaces éternel.

Une prophétie vieille comme le monde disait qu'un jour les Dieux animaux, maîtres des éléments seraient vaincus par un monstre venus des Terres du Nord, bien sur personne n'y crut jusqu'au jour où... cette légende se réalisa.

Tout le monde avait toujours crut que les Dieux des élément étaient invincible, qu'ils étaient immortels mais ils furent vaincus par Orochi une horreur venus des Terres du Nord avait été emprisonné depuis 100 ans par Kyûbi le renard blanc à 9 queues, son pelage d'un blanc immaculé ses yeux et ses tatouages rouges sang qui couvrait son front et ses flancs prouvait qu'il était un des Dieux animaux, celui de la neige, il est le protecteur du petit village d'Orima à la frontière sud des Terres du Nord.

Orochi s'était libéré de sa prison de glace et de sang par on ne sait quel moyen et plus puissant que jamais il tua les Dieux animaux, seul kyûbi avait échappé au massacre... c'est ce qu'il crût. Cette nuit là alors qu'il trotinait vers Orima il s'est fait attaqué par des démons, ces êtres horrible prenaient souvent l'apparence humaine mais leurs vraies formes étaient celle d'êtres de taille moyenne noirs,puants des petits yeux noirs et selon l'individu un crâne humain ou animal sur les épaules ou le crâûbi se retourna vivement les crocs et les griffes sortient ses queues battaient furieusement derrière lui.

-Et alors mon gros faut pas se balader seul ricana un des démons en s'approchant du renard chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire vu qu'il se retrouvait immédiatement inerte sur le sol la tête tranché.

-Tuez le. hurla un démon de grande taille sûrement le chef se disait kyûbi.

Une quarantaine de démons se jeta sur lui en même temps, la bataille était longue mais il semblait que kyûbi pliait sous le nombre de démons qui ne cessait d'augmenter, les têtes et autres parties de démons volaient le sang de kyûbi se répandait sur le minutes plus tard kyûbi galopait vers Orima ses forces l'abandonnait il fallait faire vite les démons avait mis du poison sur leurs lames bientôt il s'éteindra comme les autres Dieux.

-Merde j'espère arriver à Orima avant l' il doubla sa vitesse arrivant enfin au petit village tranquille D'orima, rien qu'en le voyant il se sentit bien une étrange joie remplissait son coeur à chaque fois qu'il venait.

-Pas le temps de le renard entre ses se diriga vite vers une petite maison recouverte de stalactites et entra,visiblement "elle" dormait il marcha vite vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte d'un petit coup de jeune femme rousse dormait paisiblement,son ventre arrondi par une grossesse d'environ 8 mois se soulevait et retombait ûbi fut un moment attendrit par sa "petite puce" comme il la nommait quand elle était petite alors que ses forces s' sereprit et releva la couverture avec l'une de ses queues,le femme frissonna mais ne réveilla pas pour autant.

-Désolé kushina j'espère que tu y survivra toi et ton fils...murmura le renard blanc.

Il mit alors son museau frais et humide sur le ventre de la future mère il y eut une faible lumière blanche pendant un instant puis Kyûbi s'affala par terre ses forces le quittèrent.

-J'espère vraiment que se gamin survivra faites qu'il protège le village, qu'il extermine Orochi et ses démons murmura une dernière fois le renard tatoué .Il disparut dans un nuage de neige et de flocon.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°OOOOOOOOO°°°°°°°°°°°°OOOOOOOOOO°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0000000000000

°Un enfant blond aux yeux bleu,des oreilles blanches tatoué et une queue touffue immaculé des cicatrices en frome de moustaches...cet enfant est celui de la prophétie, l'héritier de kyubi°

Jiraya un vieil homme plutôt bien bâti faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre,il grognait en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de l'enfant la mère n'avait eut le temps que de lui donner un prénom avant de s'arrêta de tourner en rond et contempla l'adorable petite bouille de l'enfant.

Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, hein naruto ?

voila fin du premier chapitre. j'espère que sa vous plaira c'est ma première fic.

petite précision ce qui écrit entre les ° ° ce sont les pensées des personnages j'espère vraiment avoir réussi ce premier chapitre mais je ne suis sûre de rien ...


	2. Chapter 2

bonjour! merci pour les review ça fait plaisir ^^ avant tout je voudrai m'excuser pour mes fautes vv je me suis en fait tromper de version j'ai publiée celle que je n'avais pas relus à fond désolée !! je voulais aussi faire quelques précisions: pour cette fic je me suis inspirée d'un jeu vidéo "okami" j'ai notement repris Orochi et les Terres du Nord. je ne suis pas très douée pour l'orthographe et les dialogues mais je ferait mon possible pour que lectrices soient satisfaite ^^ j'espère que la suite vous plaira... ah oui chose importante il y aura sans doute un sasu/naru désolée pour celle que je déçoient .

Chapitre 2:

Quinze ans on passés depuis la mort de Kyûbi, c'est au village de Konoha que nous retrouvons Jiraya, Konoha, un petit coin sympathique au milieu du Pays du Feu à six jours des Terres du Nord à vol d'oiseaux, Jiraya, assis dans son fauteuil habituel situé près de la fenêtre, écrivait la langue entre les dents, l'air concentré il leva la tête jetant un coup d'oeil sur la vieille horloge du salon: Quinze heures il avait encore deux heures avant que naruto ne vienne, un soupire sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne repense au jour où il avait dû quitter le village d'Orima.

_Flashback_

Quinze ans avant:

Ses affaires étaient prêtes, il vérifiait une dernière fois qu'il ne lui manquait rien, une fois fait il sortit de sa maison, l'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez, quand le chef du village, un vieil homme courbé habillé d'un manteau de fourrure (je précise que je suis absolument contre les manteaux de fourrure) brun des bottes de la même couleur s'approchait de lui en lui criant d'attendre. Jiraya pouvait maintenant voir son visage, de long cheveux gris-noir des yeux noir un nez qui avait dû avoir reçu plus d'un coup dessus et une forte machoire. Le chef Zora avait toujours défendu le village quand kyûbi n'était pas là, il avait connut de nombreuses batailles avec les démons et les hommes qui tentaient de détruire le village.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux le vieux??s'empressa de dire Jiraya avant même que Zora n'ouvre la bouche.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le colis que transportait le vieux Zora.

-Ce petit est l'héritier de kyûbi, sa mère est morte à sa naissance, et tu sais très bien ce qu'il est advenu de kyûbi si il y a un hérétier.

L'air choqué et abattu, Jiraya regarda Zora dans les yeux, son air sérieux voulait tout dire...

Il reporta son regard sur l'enfant des yeux d'un bleu d'une intensité renversante, il n'en fallu pas plus à Jiraya pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

-tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu qu'est ce que tu me veux?

- Que tu l'emmènes avec toi à Konoha, si les démons et Orochi apprenent qui il est, ils détruiront le village et lui avec, je ne sais pas si il y a d' autres héritiers, mais en tout cas ce petit est un espoir pour nous tous de pouvoir un jour vaincre Orochi pour de bon, emmène le avec toi et à ses seize ans explique lui tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, la reine Tsunade compte prendre l'héritier à son service une fois que vous serez revenus.

-... Et quand devra t-il revenir ici?demanda Jiraya

-Vous devrez être revenu pour ses seize ans et demi.

_Fin du flashback_

Jiraya poussa un autre soupir et se décida à remettre l'écriture de son roman à plus tard. Lui et Naruto devrait partir d'ici deux semaines maximum, mais le pire était à venir il devait tout révélé au blondinet se soir, bien sûr il lui avait déjà offert un cadeau et souhaité un bon anniversaire mais il péférait toujours attendre le bon moment pour annoncer quelque chose et le meilleur moment avec Naruto était quand il rentrait de ses promenades.

Naruto un jeune homme de maintenant seize ans, grand, yeux bleu dans lesquel on pourrait se perdre, un teint hâlé, des cheveux aussi blond que les blés lui retombant vers le milieu de la colone vertébrale souvent attaché en tresse, des cicatrices faisant penser à des moustaches sur chacune de ses joues, et enfin des oreilles et une queue blanche touffue strié de rouge.

Le jeune homme n'était pas très bavard (sauf si c'était nécessaire) mais il était franc et sérieux plutôt froid, il avait toutes les filles du village à ses pieds pour le plus grand malheur des autres garçons, mais naruto s'en fichait et préférait les assez de description.

Donc notre bondinet était sur le chemin de sa maison où l'attendait surement Jiraya son "grand-père pervers" comme il aimait l'appelé . Naruto marchait d'un pas vif prenant un raccourci dans une petite ruelle sombre il arriva sans encombre chez lui.

°_Je me demande quand même pourquoi le vieux a tant insisté pour que je revienne plus tôt, c'est bizarre, est ce qu'il a fait une connerie et qu'on doit déménager? Nan quand même pas ...quoique°_C'est donc en se demandant ce que lui voulait son pervers préféré que naruto entra dans la maison.

-Ah ! Naruto tu es là .Disait Jiraya avec un grand sourrir une cuillère en bois dans la main et un tablier autour des hanches.

-Bel observation le vieux.Répliqua naruto.

-T'es méchant ! pleurnicha Jiraya

-C'est bon je m'excuse soupira Naruto

-Bien assied toi alors reprit Jiraya plus sérieusement.

-...

Naruto il faut que tu sache pourquoi nous habitons ici et pourquoi tu as ces oreilles et cette queue .

Naruto s'appêta à dire quelque chose mais il fut immédiatement coupé.

-Tais-toi et écoute ! Il y a maintenant 15 ans Orochi le roi des démons a été libéré de sa prison, et depuis son pouvoir s'étend sur toutes les terres mais principalement les Terres du Nord, la neige qui était éternel là bas à fondu laissant place à une terre désolé, sèche et surtout maudite les rares animaux ou humains y vivant encore sont persécuté et tué par les démons...

Jiraya eut l'air triste soudainement, repensant au passé des magnifiques Terres du Nord.

-Euh oui mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec moi?Demanda timidement Naruto bien cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Jiraya prit un air grave et continua son récit.

-Eh bien tout d'abord sache que ceci n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

-Hein ?

-Orochi est apparu pour la première fois il y a 200 ans, une horrible tradition avait été instauré par lui...tous les ans le soir de la pleine lune (il n'a y avait qu'une pleine lune par an) une flèche maudite apparaissait dans le ciel et venait se planter dans l'habitation d'une jeune fille celle-ci était donc désignée par le démon pour être...il se stoppa un instant avant de reprendre, Orochi en a dévoré 99... avant que kyûbi le renard à 9 queues et Shiranui le loup de la nuit n'enferme son esprit dans une épée : Tsukoyumi, elle était faites du sang de Shiranui et de la glace de Kyûbi. Mais au cours de l'affrontement Shiranui mourut et Kyûbi fût blessé ses blessures avait immédiatement guéri mais on pense que le poison d'Orochi avait pénétré en lui il était affaibli et il t'a désigné comme héritier avant de mourrir...ta mère est morte quand tu es né elle t'a donné le prénom de ton grand-père.

Voila fin de ce chapitre j'ai hésité avant de l'arrêter ici.

merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^ surtout celle de lafolleNeko-girlz quand je l'ai lue j'ai écrit la suite du chapitre au moin 1h30 non stop ^^.Merci beaucoup aux autres aussi j'espère que ça vous plaira (et que le futur sasu/naru ne vous dissuadera pas de lire cette fic)


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, vous n'allez peut être pas me croire, mais j'avais fini ce maudit chapitre... le lendemain matin ce .... d'ordi a eut un bug forçant mon père à le remettre à zéro ! Je me suis vue contrainte et forcée de réécrire ce chapitre, il est un peu court à mon goût j'espère que vous vous en contenterez, surtout que en ce moment j'écris une autre fanfiction sur D gray man, pas encore publié qui m'occupe pas mal.

**Rating**: M (parce qu'on ne sait jamais)

**paring**: SasuxNaru

inspiré du jeu Okami, bonne lecture !!

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait une semaine que Jiraya avait révélé à Naruto qu'il était l'héritier, une semaine qu'il avait appris que ce démon Orochi avait été libéré de l'épée Tsukoyumi et que depuis ce jour, les Terres du Nord, ainsi que les pays proches étaient envahi par les démons, ravagé par les malédictions, le malheur, la désolation et la mort.

Naruto et Jiraya partaient dans une demi-heure pour le village d'à côté, ils devaient prendre le train de onze heures pour arriver dans la nuit, un guide les attendraient dans le train envoyé par la reine Tsunade pour les faire traverser les petits pays les séparants des Terres du Nord, le train n'allait pas dans les zones maudites ce qui paraissait logique.

**Pov naruto**

Bon nous voilà arrivés devant la gare, elle est dans un état déplorable, c'est vraiment bizarre de penser qu'il y a des trains qui passent par là.

C'est un grand batiment à colones anciennes et effritées qui maintiennent le tout, les escaliers menant aux quaies sont effrités, on pourrait croire que si l' on pose le pied sur une marche elle tombe en poussière.

Jiraya ne dit rien depuis un moment, venant d'une pipelette pareil c'est étonnant il semble soucieux.

Si il y en a un entre nous deux qui devrait s'inquiéter c'est plutôt moi.

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux noué en tresse avec agacement, c'est vrai quoi je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend je vais être former pour tuer le plus terrifiant et puissant démon existant et encore je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais faire, ni ce que sont mes "pouvoirs" ni même si il y a un autre héritier que moi, rien qu' à l'idée d'être seul devant un monstre faisant plusieurs fois ma taille...un frisson me traversa l'échine.

Nous sommes sur le quai, le train est en retard d'une bonne demi heure, je parcours le quai de long en large faut dire que c'est pas plus grand que la largeur de la maison où nous vivons Jiraya et moi, et j'ai besoin de m'occuper la patience c'est pas trop mon truc.

Le train entre en gare, Jiraya entre le premier dans le train noir avec ses bagages, je le suis de près.

Nous entrons dans notre compartiment, une jeune femme s'y trouve déjà, elle à l'air un peu plus agée que moi, ses longs cheveux rose sont attaché en queue de cheval haute, elle a un visage fin, ses yeux sont verts feuilles, elle porte une jupe noire allant jusqu'aux genoux mais laissant voir le bas de ses cuisses, ses bottes noires sont en cuir épais, des gants blanc pendent à sa ceinture doré strié d'argent, sa cape couvre ses épaules et sa poitrine, elle nous jauge moi et Jiraya d'un oeil bienveillant avant de nous adresser un grand sourire en se levant et de nous tendre sa main .

-Mon nom est Haruno, Haruno Sakura je serais votre guide pour le voyage.

Jiraya lui jette un oeil sceptique.

-Comment une personne aussi jeune que vous pourrais être notre guide ?

-Ah ? nullement surprise de la question du vieux elle répond . Et bien je suis la disciple de la reine Tsunade depuis mes 5 ans elle considère que j'ai acquis suffisement d'experience pour guider des étranger jusqu'au palais,cela vous suffit -il comme explication ?répliqua t-elle tout en conservant son sourire.

Je serre la main que Sakura me tend et lui rend son me plaît bien.

-Uzumaki Naruto dis-je enchanté de faire votre connaissance Sakura-san.

**Fin pov naruto**

Jiraya toujours sceptique s'asseya finalement en face de la jeune femme, Naruto en fit de même, un blanc s'installa tandis que la locomotive se mit en marche.

-Naruto, dit moi tu as ces oreilles depuis ta naissance n'est ce pas? demanda t-elle gentilement en regardant les oreilles du blondinet.

-Oui répondit calmement Naruto en tripotant une de ses mèches d'or..

-Jiraya-san, Naruto je dois vous montrez quelque chose, voyons où est-il marmonna la jeune femme en fouillant dans sa cape. Ah ! voilà elle leurs tendit un rouleau un peu rapiécé fermé par un sceau représentant un flocon de neige doré entouré de petites spirales rouge.

Le vieil homme ouvrit délicatement le parchemin.

-Il est de la part de Tsunade-sama il contient une information capitale.

Naruto et Jiraya se mirent à lire le parchemin une fois déscellé par Jiraya .

_Cette missive est adressé à Naruto Uzumaki et Jiraya, tout autres personnes lisant ce parchemin sera immédiatement éliminé._

°**Rien que l'intro inspire pas confiance** °

_Jiraya et Naruto,_

_Il y a delà quelques semaines nous avons découvert une information précieuse et qui nous réjouis tous, voyez vous nous avions envoyé en Terres du Feu des éclaireurs pour nous informer de la situation de ce pays, en effet les attaques de démons yokaïs ne cessent d'augmenter là bas,et c'est dans une ville moyennement peuplé que nos éclaireurs on découvert un deuxième héritier ._

_Nous ignorons comment cela est possible mais tout porte à croire qu'il est l'héritier de Shiranui, vous pourrez le constater vous même, le jeune homme ayant sans résistance, accepté de venir au palais pour y être formé, par ailleurs je suis navrée de vous apprendre la mort du chef Zora, le village est désormais également envahi par les démons, ma disciple Sakura va vous conduire directement au palais, j'ai entière confiance en ses capacités._

_Mes salutations les plus respectueuses ._

_Reine des Terres du Nord Tsunade 5 ème du nom ._

_P.S: le message s'autodétruira dans cinq secondes ._

La stupéfaxion était clairement visible sur les visages des deux hommes, la lettre tomba en poussière dans les mains de Jiraya sous le regard impassible de Sakura.

- U...un deuxième héritier ? bégaya Jiraya.

- Je croyais que Kyubi était le seul à avoir survécu, marmonna Naruto surpris mais aussi soulagé qu'il ne soit pas seul à devoir combattre le roi des démons.

-Personne ne sait comment cela est possible Naruto commença Sakura, mais les faits sont là il y a un autre héritier, d'après la description des éclaireurs, l'héritier de Shiranui possède des oreilles et une queue noires avec des tatouages blanc, des yeux noirs, et des cheveux de la même couleur, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Naruto semblait réfléchir, puis se souvint d'une seconde information mentionné dans la lettre.

-Qui était le chef Zora ?demanda t-il avec interêt.

-C'était le chef du village où tu es né. Répondit Jiraya avec tristesse. Malgré qu'il l'énervait souvent il avait appris à apprécié ce vieil homme qui se dévouait corps et âme à son village.

Puis il reprit,

il a toujours défendu le village d'Orima des yokaïs et d'Orochi peut importe la situation, être le seul à combattre les subordonnés de ce démon ne lui faisait pas peur, il aimait le village et ses habitants comme ses propres enfants.

Il soupira avant de porter son regard sur le paysage qui défilait rapidement par la fenêtre.

Naruto était triste, il eut beau être plutôt froid et distant avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, un homme protégeant quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux méritait son respect.

Devant le silence des deux hommes Sakura prit la parole.

-Il faut vous reposez tous les deux quand nous arriverons nous aurons encore du chemin à faire, après demain il faudra que nous soyions au palais .

A suivre.

voilà fin de chapitre, review ??


	4. Chapter 4

**Le démon des glaces éternels .**

rating : M

couple : sasu/ naru(à venir)

Vu que ce sera un couple yaoi (homme + homme) je déconseille aux homophobes de lire cette fic .

Chapitre 4

Le train roulait depuis onze heure du matin, dans le compartiment tout était calme, Naruto dormait sur l'épaule de son tuteur la bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où sortait un souffle régulier. Jiraya ne dormait pas étant prudent de nature, il estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'une personne reste éveillé au cas où, et il avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement et ce n'était pas les deux jeunes qui allaient l'aider à ça. Sakura aussi dormait mais d'un sommeil plus léger, de sortes qu'au moindre bruit suspect elle puisse se réveiller dans la seconde, comme Naruto elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et quelques mèches de cheveux rosés venaient lui chatouiller ses joues, cependant elle gardait sa main droite sur un court poignard à sa ceinture.

Une heure après le train sembla ralentir, ce qui tira Jiraya de ses pensées, il chercha alors doucement dans son sac, en faisant en sorte que Naruto reste sur son épaule, et il trouva alors l'objet rechercher une montre à gousset, il regarda rapidement l'heure avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Haruno-san ? Appela t-il inquiet.

Sakura remua un peu mais se réveilla presque aussitôt.

-Que se passe t-il Jiraya ? Demanda t-elle encore un peu endormie .

-Je suis désolé de vous réveiller comme ça mais, le train ralenti on va sûrement bientôt s'arrêter, mais cela ne fait que 8 heures que nous roulons, nous avons encore de la route à faire, et il ne me semble pas qu'il soit prévu que l'on s'arrête .

Le train s'arrêta plutôt brusquement secouant tout le monde y compris le blondinet qui ne c'était pas réveillé et qui commença à émerger et à grogner cherchant à se blottir de nouveau contre son tuteur .

-C'est étrange en effet dit alors Sakura avec une mine inquiète. Elle reporta alors son regard sur la fenêtre du compartiment.

Jiraya avait réussi à repousser Naruto qui tentait de se rendormir sur son épaule, le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment heureux qu'on le réveille brusquement dans son sommeil, il se frotta un peu les yeux avant de demander ce qu'il se passait, après avoir brièvement expliqué ce qu'il se passait le tuteur de Naruto se mit lui aussi à regarder dehors.

°**Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à regarder dehors ? Il pleut des grenouilles ou quoi ?**°

Naruto se mit alors lui aussi à regarder par la fenêtre, il y distingua une forme sombre se déplaçant lentement dans les herbes haute dans lesquelles le train c'était stoppé, puis regardant plus loin, il vit d'autres formes s'approcher du train en arrêt.

-Il y a quelque chose là bas. Annonça calmement le blond.

-Où ? Demanda immédiatement la rosée. Je ne vois rien il fait trop sombre.

-Environ six mètres à une heure, et il y en a d'autres plus loin.

Sakura se dirigea alors vers la sortie du compartiment son sac accroché à ses épaules,

-Dépêchez-vous, il faut sortir d'ici ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sans contestation.

Naruto et Jiraya se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et de suivre Sakura qui les attendaient dans le couloir. Et en marchant elle continua de parler mais à voix basse ;

-Faites le moins de bruit possible tout le monde dort, ce qu'il y a dehors sont probablement des démons, ils sont là pour nous et personne d'autres, plus vite nous sortons moins les voyageurs courent de risque d'être blessés ou tués dans un affrontement.

Ils passèrent devant la sortie du wagon sans s'arrêter, la rosée n'y jeta même pas un regard, Jiraya et Naruto se regardèrent sans comprendre : Cette fille voulait sortir le plus vite possible et elle passe devant la sortie sans même y prêter attention.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du train, là où se trouvaient les bagages les plus gros, ou les animaux. Naruto pouvait clairement sentir l'odeur des chevaux .

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit des deux hommes.

-Nous devons partir vite, et ces chevaux vont nous y aider. Dit-elle en désignant trois chevaux au fond du wagon.

-C'est risqué déclara gravement Naruto, certains démons sont rapides, et supposons qu'on réussisse à forcer le passage ceux qui restent risquent de s'en prendre aux voyageurs.

-Naruto a raison, ils vont sûrement s'en prendre aux voyageurs ou au moins les prendre en otages pour que nous revenions sur nos pas les délivrer.

-Alors nous les attirerons à notre poursuite, de toute façon si ce sont bien les démons auxquelles je pense ils ne s'en prendront qu'à leurs cibles qu'on leur a désigné c'est à dire nous.

Tout en parlant ils harnachèrent leurs chevaux, une fois l'harnachement terminé Jiraya ouvra doucement la porte du wagon et mit rapidement en place une lourde planche de bois pour faire descendre les chevaux. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans les hautes herbes, une forêt longeait les rails.

Tous étaient maintenant en selle, les démons ne les avaient pas entendus.

**Pov Naruto**

On avance d'environ deux cent mètres avant que Sakura ne nous fasses signe de nous arrêter, elle a certainement l'intention de les attirer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-EH LES POURRIS RAMENEZ-VOUS, QU'ON VOUS BOTTE LE CUL ! Hurla la jeune femme.

...moi qui pensais que c'était une fille incapable de dire des mots grossier j'peux me fourrer le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'aux omoplates.

Les démons arrivent .

- Faut se tirer. Jiraya a l'air décontracté, je le suis beaucoup moins, je ressens la malveillance des démons même s' ils sont faible, plus ils sont fort plus je les sens de loin.

- Non on attend encore, annonce la jeune femme calmement. Ils doivent être à vingt mètres, on attend... quinze mètres les chevaux sont nerveux, je caresse l'encolure du mien en ne lâchant pas les démons du regard, dix mètres... cinq mètres.

-On se casse !! Cria la rosée.

Au seul son de sa voix les chevaux partir à toute vitesse dans le sens opposé à celui des démons.

Cela fait une heure, une heure que les yokaïs nous poursuivent, je suis le seul à les voir mais Sakura et Jiraya les entendent, certains jouent joyeusement de la flûte, sûrement pour ne pas qu'on les oublie, sales bêtes je ris d'un rire jaune.

**Fin pov naruto**

Les voyageurs ne semblaient pas tendu malgré qu'ils soient poursuivis par non moins d'une quarantaine de yokaïs, Naruto ria doucement d'un rire jaune alors qu'il replaçais une mèche dorée qui lui balayait le visage derrière son oreille. Soudain un shamisen fendit l'air, touchant le cheval de l'héritier aux pattes et le faisant ainsi trébucher, il poussa un hennissement de surprise, Naruto chuta avec lui et se retrouva sous son destrier, il n'a rien compris à ce qui arrivait.

Sakura cria quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, les yokaïs étaient proches, il n'aura pas le temps de remonter sur son cheval, il se leva dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire une détermination, le premier du groupe de démons s'élança alors sur lui, le poing de Naruto se forma et d'un mouvement puissant il assena un coup dans le visage masqué du démon, un bruit de craquement parvint à ses oreilles et avant que le démon n'ait le temps de riposter le blond envoya un coup de genoux dans les côtes qui s'étaient brisées dans un bruit sinistre, le démon retomba alors sur le sol sans vie, Sakura atterri alors aux côtés de Naruto, et envoya un coup de poing si puissant et rapide que ni Naruto ni Jiraya n'avait pu suivre ce qu'il c'était passé, le démon qui avait eut l'intention de profiter du manque d'attention de Naruto fit un vol plané d'au moins quinze mètres, mort sans aucun doute.

**pov naruto**

Haruno est à côté de moi, elle a envoyé un tel coup à ce yokaï que ni moi ni le vieux n'avons pu suivre, elle me tend un poignard d'une quinzaine de centimètres, et elle se jette dans le tas, envoyant coup de pied et coup de poing dans tous les sens, Jiraya atterri alors à côté de moi en me souriant .

- Hey gamin fais gaffe à tes fesses, me dit il en ricanant ne va pas te faire blesser par les démons les plus faible qui existe.

-Hé le vieux ch'uis plus un gosse !!

Il m'gonfle bordel, il sort alors son épée de je ne sais où et fonce sur les démons, je fais un grand sourire avant de moi aussi me jeter dans la masse, je brise les os avec mes pied et ma main gauche et je tranche et déchire les chairs avec le poignard, le vieux lui, tranche tous les démons à proximité avec élégance, sa lame _Shirika_ dansant et brillant de contentement sous la lumière de la lune.

Un yokaïs* se jette sur moi, levant ma main droite et tenant fermement le poignard, cet idiot ne s'arrête pas à temps et se l'enfonce lui même dans la gorge, un son peu ragoûtant sors de sous son masque de papier et il tombe en arrière.

J'arrache en vitesse le poignard de la gorge percée et me lance immédiatement sur un démon derrière Haruno, j'enfonce la lame dans le ventre du yokaï, je l'ai fait de toutes mes forces le poignard s'enfonce si profondément qu'une partie de ma main pénètre les chairs.

Sakura me remercie d'un sourire.

Il ne reste plus de démons, les rares encore vivant se sont enfuis. J'essuies soigneusement le poignard et le rend à la jeune femme en la remerciant.

Elle siffle et les chevaux qui s'étaient sans doute réfugiés dans la forêt, ils viennent à nous. Le mien est noire avec une crinière et une queue d'argent ses yeux sont aussi bleu que les miens, il est doux comme de la soie, je l'aime bien il a mis son chanfrein dans mon cou, ça me fait sourire. Le cheval de Sakura est dans les tons beige il ou plutôt elle à une crinière pourpre et les yeux brun foncé, celui de Jiraya est brun foncé, la crinière et la queue sont noir tirant sur le vert les yeux sont noirs. Ces chevaux sont vraiment spéciaux.

Cela fait une heure que nous avons combattu les démons, nous avons traversé la forêt et nous arrivons maintenant dans une ville du nom de _Erma_ nous sommes à environ une journée et demi de notre destination, faut dire qu'avec ces chevaux ont va super vite et ils ne s'épuisent pas facilement d'après Haruno-san, elle nous a dit que les chevaux étaient désormais à nous et qu'ils n'obéiraient qu'à nous, j'ai décidé d'appeler le mien_ Yû_ .

**fin pov naruto**

Les voyageurs ont décidé, ou plutôt Jiraya a exigé d'aller se reposer aux onsens * de la petite ville D'Erma quelques heures.

-Après tout, on va vite d'ici une demi-journée on sera arrivé supplia t-il.

-pfff dis plutôt que t'as envie de mater les filles vieux pervers ! ralla Naruto.

-Je suis d'accord pour les bains, répondit Sakura en regardant Jiraya d'un air suspect mais ne vous faites pas remarquer, je m'adresse surtout à toi Naruto tes oreilles et ta queue ne passent pas inaperçus même si le peuple désir la chute d'Orochi plus que tout il a des espions partout.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Haruno-san répondit Naruto d'un air entendu.

- Au fait vous pouvez me tutoyer tous les deux, appelez-moi Sakura dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les sources.

Une fois arrivé dans les sources Naruto et Jiraya purent se détendre, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et ça arrangeait bien l'héritier qui n'avait pas caché ses oreilles et sa queue blanche strié de rouge.

- Dis-moi Naru, tout à l'heure quand on a affronté les yokaïs... Jiraya n'acheva pas sa phrase et se mit à réfléchir.

- Je sais il me semble aussi que j'ai gagné en force physique, j'ignore pourquoi ajouta t-il pensivement .

- Tu vieillis ...

- Tu veux bien me rappeler ton âge vieux pervers ? dit le jeune héritier ironiquement en se mettant une serviette sur les yeux .

Jiraya se mit à rire de bon coeur.

- Je veux dire tu vieillis dans le sens où c'est ce qui te rend plus fort idiot de blond .

- J'avais compris vieux crapaud sénile rajouta Naruto sous sa serviette .

- Raaa t'es pas marrant Naru-chaaaann.

- J'TAI DEJA DIT DE PLUS M'APPELER COMME CA !! Hurla notre renardeau .

- Mwahahahaha ! t'aurais vu ta tête, Jiraya était mort de rire le seul moyen de faire réagir le blondinet était de l'appeler "Naru-chan", à l'entente de ce surnom de gosse il s'était vivement retourné vers son tuteur, la serviette qui était sur ses yeux bleu une seconde auparavant avait volé jusque sur la joue gauche de l'homme aux cheveux blanc, la queue s'était hérissé, les oreilles s'étaient replié vers l'arrière du crâne blond et le blondinet avait hurlé comme un damné en se jetant sur son tuteur.

C'est un Jiraya encore hilare et un blondinet avec des oreilles de renard blanches et rouges retourné vers l'arrière, vêtu d'un yukata bleu nuit pour les deux, qui se présentèrent à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans un yukata également bleu nuit .

A suivre .

J'ai écrit ce chapitre plutôt rapidement, je voulais le finir avant la rentrée et j'en suis satisfaite, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour mon troisième chapitre mais je m'en fiche j'écrirais tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour me lire, ne serait ce qu'une seule personne ! et puis ça se comprend avec le retard que j'avais vv, bon j'essaierais d'écrire la suite rapidement .

et je trouve que les ost de naruto shippuden s'accordent bien avec certains passage des chapitres, sur ce bonne semaine !

onsen= sources d'eau chaude

yokaïs=synonyme de démons


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ils avaient finalement prit deux chambres pour finir leur nuit, malgré les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés quatre heures plus tôt il n'était pas encore très tard, seulement la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt au fur et à mesure que les mois défilèrent, la nuit étant pour certains un avantage comme pour Orochi qui faisait ses sacrifices humains les soirs de pleine lune, et les yokaïs qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement le jour mais il arrivait qu'ils sortent terroriser les humains. Et il y en a d'autres comme Naruto où la lumière du Soleil les rendaient plus fort, la chaleur de l'astre leur donnant une aura de puissance mystérieuse, mais ces personnes étaient rares.

Et il y en avait encore un autre type, mais une seule personne ou plutôt un seul être vivant possédait ce pouvoir, le pouvoir de l'astre lunaire, seul un loup noir aux tatouages blanc qui couraient sur ses flancs, ses pattes, et son crâne avait jadis possédé une tel puissance, ce pouvoir a servi à combattre il y a de cela cent ans le démon Orochi, ce loup se nommait _Shiranui Okami,_ mort en sauvant la vie de _Kyûbi _celui-ci l'avait ramené à son village natal, Kamiki alors qu'il agonisait, c'est sous l'immense cerisierentourer des quelques habitants du village, que le loup poussa un dernier jappement avant qu'il ne meurt de ses blessures, un habitant caressa le corps sans vie, un rayon lumineux émana du corps avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes, les pouvoirs du loup magnifique avaient été transmis à Madara Uchiwa ce pouvoir avait alors traversé les générations de la famille Uchiwa mais jamais ne fut utilisé, aujourd'hui alors qu'Orochi réaparaît le pouvoir d'Okami Shiranui refait surface également, l'Héritier se nomme Uchiwa Sasuke.

Dans une chambre à l'auberge **Sasabe**, un jeune homme blond aux étranges oreilles semble bouger dans son sommeil, ses mèches de la couleur du Soleil étaient hérissés et lui cachait une partie du visage, sa respiration calme et douce semblait être un ronronnement dans la pièce silencieuse, sa queue blanche et rouge pendait du matelas, il bouge à nouveau les cheveux blonds en pagaille sont retombés sur le coussin et soudainement le jeune garçon se mit à trembler et à marmonner des choses incompréhensible, des sueurs froides le parcourait, il commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur son visage qui semble effrayé et inquiet et soudain

-SASUKE ! Ce nom fut crié par Naruto alors qu'il sortait de ce cauchemar en sueur et tremblant de peur. Sa main se posa alors instinctivement sur son coeur sa respiration était saccadé et les perles incolores continuaient de courrir sur ses joues.

°**C-c'était quoi ce truc ? Et c'était qui se type ? Sasuke ? Pourquoi ais-je crié ce nom ? Je ne connais aucun Sasuke... °**

Il se frotta alors les joues, et y vit les larmes qu'il avait versé pendant son rêve.

**°J'ai pleuré ? Je ne comprend plus rien, pourquoi, pourquoi est ce je me sens si mal, pourquoi ?! °** BORDEl !

Naruto avait crié, ses larmes auparavant transparentes devenaient carmines, le sang coulait de ses yeux azurs sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, quand il s'en aperçu il courut jusqu'à la pièce adjacente et se mit devant le miroir de la salle de bain, ses oreilles tremblaient, sa queue était hérissé, le sang continuait de couler de ses yeux, il n'avait pas mal physiquement mais il se sentait mal, ses mains se mirent à trembler quand il repensait à ce nom qu'il avait prononcé, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes refermées en poings, les larmes qu'il ne controlait pas se transformèrent alors en véritable pleurs, son désespoir et sa peur pour une personne inconnu semblait se déverser à travers les perles de sang qui ne cessait de couler.

Sakura entra à ce moment dans la salle de bain, voyant Naruto dans cet état de détresse elle se rapprocha de lui et tenta de le calmer en le prenant contre lui, il avait le visage couvert de sillons rouge que les larmes avaient tracés, les minutes passèrent, le blond finit par se calmer.

-Haruno-san ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi, est ce que je pleure ? Cela ne m'étais presque jamais arrivé. J'ai fait un rêve étrange et je me suis réveillé en prononcant le nom d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas... qu'est ce que cela veut dire.

Sakura prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir avant de demander à l'héritier.

- Quel était ce rêve ?

- Je... c'est vague,je me souviens d'une immense forme sombre, et d'un loup noir avec des tatouages blanc je crois...le loup a été frappé par cette forme sombre et... il s'est transformé en homme.

- Comment était cet homme demanda rapidement la guide.

- Je crois qu'il avait les yeux noirs et les cheveux aussi sa peau était plutôt pâle,...il avait des oreilles un peu comme les miennes et une queue aussi. Naruto commença à réaliser quel était l'identité du jeune homme de son rêve.

...ses oreilles et sa queue ont disparu, le sang coulait de partout. Les yeux de Naruto s'humidifièrent à nouveau, et ses yeux... il n'avait plus aucune expression dans ses yeux comme s'ils étaient...

-...Mort termina Sakura.

- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, demanda le blond.

- C'est un rêve prémonitoire Naruto répondit Jiraya qui entra dans la pièce.

- Prémonitoire ? Comment ça ? Je n'en ais jamais fait avant.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Sur ta table de chevet ? Questionna Jiraya.

- Quoi ma table de chevet ?

- Il y a un pompom "oeil de chat" * dessus, tu te souviens quel est leur pouvoir ?

-... Les rêves prémonitoires, ils favorisent les rêves prémonitoire.

Oui mais cela veut dire que... ce type, Sasuke va se faire tuer par Orochi ? demanda Naruto en redoutant ce qu'ils allaient dire.

Naruto eut pour toute réponse le silence des deux autres personnes. Il se dégagea des bras de Sakura et leur demanda de sortir pour qu'il puisse se laver.

Quand ils furent prêt ils repartirent sur la route chevauchant à travers les plaines de Shinshu sous un ciel orageux, ils étaient à quelques heures de la frontière et la malédiction d'Orochi sur les Terres du Nord était déjà visible à travers le ciel.

Les longs cheveux de Naruto volaient derrière lui, trop pertubé pour penser à les attacher le blond était perdu dans ses pensées.

°**Ainsi, l'autre Héritier va mourrir au combat...pourquoi lui et pas moi ?... Je ne veux pas, je refuse cela, je ferais tout pour qu'il y survive quitte à y laisser ma peau. **

**Je ne sais pas... j'ignore pourquoi mais je refuse que ce sale démon le tue, et pourtant je ne le connais même pas je ne sais absloument rien de lui... qu'importe, si il est en danger,** Naruto leva les yeux vers le paysage qui défilait rapidement,** je le protégerais** son regard se fit dur et déterminé il le porta alors sur toute la plaine **je le protégerais lui, tout le monde et je sauverais les Terres du nord, j'en fais le serment**.°

* alors un pompom oeil de chat c'est une sorte de boule couleur émeraude avec une fente noire(ou jaune je sais plus) au centre comme un oeil de chat et il y a un pompom attaché c'est tiré du jeu okami ^^ j'adore ces différents pompom j'en insérerais d'autres dans la fic , et encore sincérement désolée pour le retard

et je m'excuse pour le retard j'en aurais encore sans doute pour les prochains chapitres.


	6. Chapter 6 Arrivée au palais

Rating: M

Couple: Sasu x Naru

Note: Pour le moment je trouve que je ne donne pas assez d'envergure à Naru, j'ai essayé de le faire dans ce chapitre et les prochains, bien sur Sasu aussi aura droit à cela ^^ mais avant tout il faut que j'apprenne à ne pas envoyer mes chapitres après un mois d'attente vv je suis désolée (s'incline en implorant le pardon des lectrices) et ce n'est pas le mal de tête et ma mauvaise vue qui vont m'aider à y remédier, enfin bref je veillerais à rallonger les chapitres également.

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au grand maître Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapitre 6

Pov Naruto

Nous sommes presque arrivés à la frontière séparant les Terres du Nord et la forêt d'Agata, je ne comprend pas vraiment où nous mène Sakura vu que si je me souviens bien le pays de glace est au nord-est hors nous nous dirigeons vers le sud-est, pas que je ne lui fasse pas confiance bien au contraire mais bon...

Yû (mon cheval) semble nerveux et les montures d'Haruno et le vieux aussi d'ailleurs ils agitent souvent leur têtes et s'arrêtent parfois mais pour repartir aussitôt et si ils s'arrêtent pas, ils accélèrent comme pour échapper à quelque chose les poursuivants, le plus inquiétant étant qu'ils font cela presque à l'unisson.

Fin Pov Naruto

Après vingt minutes d'interminable chevauché les voyageurs se stoppent devant une haute colline surplombant l'océan, la pente étant trop raide à monter pour les chevaux avec des personnes comme fardeau nous descendons et marchons devant, ils nous suivent sans même que nous ayons besoin de les faire avancer avec les rênes.

Sur le sommet de la colline se trouve une bâtisse ayant l'air d'avoir connu des temps meilleurs, sur le " toit" une longue perche de métal se dressait vers le ciel, ressemblant à une épée. Le jeune voyageur aux oreilles animales fait le tour du petit bâtiment et y voit une porte avec des écritures étrange qu'il n'avais encore jamais vu, et à voir le regard de son tuteur, il ne les as jamais vu non plus. Sakura s'approche frôlant la porte et un faible sourire éclaire son visage.

- Cette bâtisse est ancienne, ce sont les ancêtres de Tsunade-sama qui l'ont élaboré il n'y a aucun moyen de l'ouvrir par la force cette porte résisterais à une bombe voir à plusieurs, expliqua t-elle.

- Si il n'y a pas moyen de l'ouvrir je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous attardons ici rétorqua le blond et puis où mène t-elle cette porte ?

- Ais-je dis qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir demanda Sakura un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et elle mène à un souterrain connut uniquement de la reine, de moi-même et de deux autres personnes.

- Alors en passant par là on arrivera directement aux Terres du Nord ? demanda Jiraya

- Oui et même tout près du Palais répondit-elle.

- Et comment on l'ouvre ?

Elle prit alors un morceau de charbon dans sa sacoche, s'approcha d'un rocher plat à côté du petit bâtiment et se mit à tracer une série de sceaux complexe, une fois finit, elle posa ses paumes sur les sceaux, les retira puis s'agenouilla dessus, la guide se mit alors à marmonner dans une langue que ni Jiraya ni Naruto ne comprirent.

- Je vous demanderais à tout les deux de ne pas me déranger, s'il vous plaît et si nous sommes attaqués ne laissez pas les yokaïs me déconcentrer.

- Et on peut savoir ce que vous allez faire ?

- Invoquer la seule chose qui puisse ouvrir cette porte, répond-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Pov Naruto

Cela fait deux minutes qu'elle à commencée son invocation, les chevaux sont toujours aussi nerveux moi aussi je commence à me sentir anxieux, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas seul, je jette un oeil à mon tuteur lui aussi à cette sensation, dans un regard entendu nous nous levons et nous mettons en garde à côté de Sakura...

Je ferme mes yeux me concentrant sur le moindre son, sur la moindre vibration, c'est bien plus puissant que les bêtes yokaïs d'il y a quelques heures...

Je rouvre les paupières et voit une forme sombre s'approcher de nous à grande vitesse, dans le ciel, je peux les voir...

Ils arrivent

Fin Pov Naruto

Naruto relève ses paupières découvrant des iris d'un bleu glacial ornée d'une fente dorée en guise de pupille, un type de dôjustu développé par l'Héritier pour voir toute forme de vie grâce à la température corporel et les mouvements, cette technique demande une grande maîtrise de soi, néanmoins son pouvoir de détection n'est pas le seul atout de cette pupille.

Des yokaïs atterrirent en bas de la colline tandis que d'autres continuèrent de voler haut dans le ciel, ils commencèrent à bombarder les deux hommes de boules de feu et de poison en tout genre, Jiraya avait dégainé Shirika, longue d'environ quatre-vingt-dix centimètres fait d'un métal plus solide que la plupart des katana, elle semble fine et fragile mais il vaut mieux ne pas se fier à cette apparence.

Des démons de bas-étages se regroupaient en masse en bas de la colline, ils ressemblaient plus ou moins à des humains, alors qu'au dessus volaient de gigantesques yokaïs bleu semblant avoir un masque de théâtre plus clair avec un air colérique et une pipe fumante, ceux là étaient bien plus résistants et redoutable, si l'ont restait au sol on se faisait calciné ou empoisonné par leurs bombes la seule solution était donc de les abattres dans les airs et même cela ne serait pas évident de briser leurs peau aussi dur que la pierre.

- Eh le vieux, je prend ceux du dessus annonce le jeune blond.

- Pourquoi t'es obligé de prendre les plus marrant, soupire Jiraya sale morveux va !

- De toute façon ils sont trop haut pour que tu puisses les voir alors pourquoi tu râle, c'est au tour du jeune homme de soupirer. Bon envoie moi à onze heures.

- Ok boy ! Naruto sauta alors sur Shirika et dans un puissant mouvement de bras son tuteur l'envoya dans la direction indiqué, à peine eut-il fait puis il se plaça devant Sakura attendant que les démons ne l'attaquent.

Naruto n'avait pas été repérer par les yokaïs bleu et il put atterrir sur le crâne de l'un d'eux en donnant en même temps un puissant coup de pied, qui ne servit qu'à le faire étouffer un cri de douleur et une pluie de jurons contre la tête du yokaïs beaucoup trop dur au goût de sa pauvre jambe qui souffrait le martyr, une fois la douleur calmée l'Héritier put voir que le concerné n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait quelqu'un sur la tête, jusqu'à ce que le blondinet ne glisse bêtement et qu'une de ses jambes apparaisse dans le champ de vision du démon bleu.

- Et merde...souffle le blond.

Le yokaïs bleu se mit alors à se secouer dans tous les sens pour tenter de faire tomber ce qu'il avait sur la tête, le blondinet s'était ressaisi et se remit correctement sur la tête du démon, il tendit son bras droit de manière à ce qu'il soit perpendiculaire à son corps, sa main se refermit alors dans le vide qui laissa immédiatement place à une poignée, puis à une épée gigantesque aussi grande que lui et large d'environ trente-cinq centimètres, la lame était d'un blanc immaculé et avait la forme d'un énorme katana, dès qu'il eut Tsuki en main l'Héritier la planta violement dans le crâne du démon la scindant en deux, puis avant qu'il ne retombe en morceaux Naruto sauta gracieusement sur un deuxième yokaï volant qui bombardait Jiraya de boules de feu et le transperça à son tour, il réitéra son geste sur une dizaine d'autres monstres avant d'atterrir au sol avec souplesse face à une chimère, cette être ressemblant à un singe et à un félin géant, peut se déplacer sur deux ou quatre pattes et grognant joyeusement lorsqu'il touche sa cible de ses boules de poisons ou de ses crocs redoutable, un ennemi plus bien plus dangereux que les démons volant ou les yokaïs de bas-étages.

Les yeux bleu électrique de Naruto rencontrèrent les deux ébènes de la Chimère, une lueur de défi dansait le regard des deux combattants, doucement ils se mirent à marcher en cercle sans pour autant se lâcher du regard. D'un mouvement rapide le démon se jeta sur le blond qui ne s'y était pas attendu et put parer le coup de machoire mortel en enfonçant son poing dans la gorge de la bête, la Chimère s'étouffa et essaya de cracher le membre qui la gênait, puis elle utilisa très vite une autre technique et resserra sa machoire puissante sur le bras du blond, Naruto poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il senti ses os céder sous la pression, il put néanmoins se ressaisir, prendre son épée la planter entre les deux yeux du monstre.

Quelques instants plus tard l'Héritier revint auprès de Sakura et Jiraya, son bras droit en sang pendait misérablement, comme dénué de vie, mais l'état du bras ne semblait pas alarmé son propriétaire.

- Waow elle t'a pas loupé ! Siffla Jiraya.

- Hum...toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir le vieux alors me gonfle pas répondit Naruto, l'homme aux cheveux blancs le regarda avec étonnement comme si il ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler, puis se regarda et vit quelques blessures légères à ses avant-bras.

- Ah oui tiens j'avais pas remarqué marmonna t-il pour lui même, par contre t'as mis du temps à te débarasser d'eux je trouve Naru-c... il s'interrompit avant que le blond ne s'énerve à l'entente de se surnom, puis il reprit, regarde moi j'en avais environ quatre fois plus que toi à éliminer et j'ai même eut le temps de regarder ton combat contre la Chimère.

-...Où en est Haruno avec l'invocation ?

-... Tu change de sujet là, enfin bref je dirais qu'el... Jiraya n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la foudre s'abattit sur la perche de métal qui ornait le " toit " de la bâtisse, la petite porte à sa base s'ouvrit alors aussitôt.

- Une invocation de type raiton*, elle est très douée la p'tite marmonna le tuteur de l'Héritier.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'était levée et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit l'état du bras de Naruto et se précipita sur lui. Le blond était en train de changer de vêtements lorsqu'elle arriva brusquement devant lui.

- Par tous les Kamis Naruto que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-elle avec empressement.

- Hum ? Ah ! Aïe Haruno-san vous me faîtes mal !

- Désolée ! Sakura semblait paniquée, ne sachant que faire pour arranger le bras de l'Héritier.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété Haruno intervint Jiraya, le bras de Naruto est déjà en train de guérir.

- Quoi ? Mais, elle s'interrompit et put constater que le vieil homme disait vrai, les plaies se refermaient d'elles-mêmes, C...Comment cela est-il possible ?

- C'est comme ça depuis que je suis gosse répondit brusquement Naruto en recouvrant son bras de sa manche. Bon on y va ? Demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers Yû.

Deux minutes après ils étaient dans le souterrain menant aux Terres du Nord, il était sombre et étroit, tout juste suffisant pour les chevaux. Les heures passaient aucun des voyageurs ne savaient depuis combien ils marchaient, ni depuis quand ils étaient dans le noir à trébucher tout les cinq mètres, l'air se faisait de plus en plus froid et malfaisant au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, et au bout de quelques qui leur parurent plusieurs jours, Naruto put enfin apercevoir la lumière, la fin du souterrain et aussi la fin de ce long calvaire.

Le blond détestait être enfermé, il préférait de loin l'air libre à l'obscurité d'une grotte ou des tunnels, aussi dès qu'il vit la lumière il se précipita vers elle, suivit de près par son étalon noir. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

L'air glacial balayait ses cheveux et faisait claquer ses vêtements, Naruto fut choqué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui: Les terres étaient desséchées, les arbres morts la rivière à sec il ne restait que la neige et encore elle était griseâtre comme souillée par le mal autour, le ciel quand à lui était d'un noir d'encre, pourtant l'Héritier en était certains il ne faisait pas nuit.

* * *

A cinq kilomètres delà, dans ce qui ressemblais à une clairière entouré d'arbres mort se trouvait un jeune homme assis en tailleur sur un haut rocher, celui-ci était vêtu de manière plutôt surprenante au vue de la température externe (qui ne dépassais pas les trois degrés), un pull de laine sans manche à col montant bleu-nuit en guise de haut, un pantalon noir simple tombait légèrement sur ses lourdes bottes de cuir, des gants ornaient ses mains qui semblaient longues et fines, un katana accroché dans son dos complétait sa tenue.

Le jeune homme semblait dormir tant son visage paraissait calme si ce n'est que ses yeux ébène étaient ouvert en grand, ses cheveux noir mi-long étaient hérissés sur l'arrière de son crâne et deux longues mèches lui retombait sur les côtés du visage lui donnant un charme particulier. On pouvait aussi remarquer les étranges oreilles qui ornaient sa tête, semblable à celle d'un loup, elles étaient noirs et des sortes de spirales blanches semblaient courir dessus, en revanche la queue touffue sortant du pantalon était entièrement noir.

Tout à coup un bruissement dans l'air attira son attention, il se leva et dégaina son arme son regard toujours aussi calme se posa sur un arbre, l'instant suivant il se retrouvait derrière celui-ci le katana planté en pleine tête du yokaï qui l'espionnait. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre et menaçant puis il reprit son katana et après l'avoir essuyé avec un morceau de tissu qui trainait dans une de ses poches il le remit dans son fourreau et rejoignit un homme aux cheveux argenté qui semblait attendre plus loin, son visage était dissimulé jusqu'au nez par un masque de tissu et était vêtu plus chaudement que le jeune garçons: Une lourde cape grise le couvrait presque entièrement seul ses bottes et son pantalon noir était visible.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté qui paraissait plus âgé commença alors à parler.

- Sérieux Sasuke tu devrais t'habiller plus. Râla t-il si tu tombe malade se sera encore ma faute !

- C'est pas parce que t'es mon parrain que tu peux me dire ce que je dois faire. Répliqua le plus jeune sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

- Haaa quel sale caractère soupira le parrain en question.

- ...

- Bon faut qu'on rentre d'après Shizune le deuxième Héritier n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres, ils devraient arrivés d'ici une demi-heure. Annonça l'argenté

- Hum... pas trop tôt on pourra enfin commencer l'entrainement à proprement dit.

- Bon on peut y aller alors ?

Le brun était déjà parti devant avant même que l'ainé ne s'en soit rendu compte

Vingt minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant un immense palais rouge et blanc, ils escaladèrent rapidement les marches blanches avant de se retrouver une grande porte pourpre gardé par quatre soldats, ils entrèrent sans même jeter un regard aux gardiens.

Après avoir monté deux étages ils arrivaient enfin devant la salle de la reine Tsunade où à leur plus grande surprise ils virent trois personnes dont une seule ne leur était pas inconnue.

- Tiens mais qui voilà. Notre petite Sakura-chan et qui à visiblement réussi sa mission dit alors l'argenté qui semblait sourire derrière son masque.

- Kakashi, Sasuke heureuse de vous revoir répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Permettez moi de vous présentez Jiraya et Naruto l'Héritier de Kyubi reprit-elle en désignant le blond et le vieil homme, Jiraya, Naruto voici Sasuke Uchiwa il est l'Héritier de Shiranui et son parrain Kakashi Hatake.

- Enchanté dirent d'une même voix le parrain et le tuteur.

Le blond et le brun se jaugèrent du regard, d'un côté un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur soleil détaché et légèrement hérissé lui allant jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux bleu reflétant le ciel, un teint hâlé et des oreilles et une queue touffue ressemblant à celle d'un renard blanc strié de rouge.

Et de l'autre côté tout l'opposé du blond, teint pâle, cheveux et yeux noir corbeaux oreilles et queue de loup touffue noir et blanche.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot, trop occupé à réfléchir.

Pov Naruto

Alors c'est lui... l'Héritier de Shiranui je regardais ses oreilles noires et blanches, oreilles qui peut être disparaitront si Orochi réussi à le... au souvenir du rêve que j'ai eut la nuit dernière mon coeur se met à battre plus vite et plus fort, je me souviens du sang de son sang s'écoulant de ses plaies sous son corps déjà inerte, ses oreilles et sa queue qui disparaissait, son regard... ses yeux morts. Une sorte de tristesse profonde me prit les tripes j'ai envie de sortir, d'hurler, je ne comprend pas tout ces sentiments, il est bien en vie en face de moi en train de me regarder pourquoi faut-il que ce maudit rêve prémonitoire me revienne en tête merde.

Sakura coupe le silence qui s'est installé et nous invite à entrer la reine n'est pas connue pour sa patience ajoute t-elle en riant, je jette encore un coup d'oeil à Sasuke, il est beau... à quoi je pense moi ?

Nous entrons dans une immense salle rouge et blanche elle à un côté accueillant qui me plaît, le plancher est en bois plutôt foncé nous sommes priés d'enlever nos chaussures par une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans les cheveux noir mi-long qui tiens dans ses bras un...cochon, je n'aime pas trop m'attarder sur les détails mais là bon bref, elle dit s'appeler Shizune et nous invite à nous asseoir sur les coussins disposé plus loin. Je me retrouve entre Sasuke et Jiraya, on attend, pas mal de temps on peut pas dire qu'elle sache se magner la reine. Au bout de deux heures je commence vraiment à m'impatienter elle aime pas attendre bah moi non plus je pousse alors un gros soupir exaspéré Jiraya me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour me faire comprendre « discrètement » que je devais être patient .

- C'est bon j'ai compris !

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois si impatient Naruto ?

- Ca va m'énerve pas en plus.

- Mais tu t'énerve pour rien mon pauvre Naru c'est bien ça le pire !

- POUR RIEN ? MAIS CELA FAIT PLUS DE DEUX HEURES QU'ON ATTEND !

- bah c'est rien deux heures pourquoi tu te plains Naru-chan ?

Fin Pov Naruto

A Suivre

J'ai mis un peu de temps j'essairais d'écrire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, sur ce bonne semaine !

Review please ?

Raiton = art d'utiliser la foudre.


End file.
